


[to] consume

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags Are Fun, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rachel didn't want to destroy sarah. </p><p>she wanted to consume her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[to] consume

Rachel didn't want to destroy Sarah. She wanted to _consume_ her.

She said as much the first time she brought Sarah to a shrieking, shuddering orgasm, whispering against her streaming cunt, "I could just eat you up."

Sarah, gasping for breath and still recovering, didn't hear her.

The next time, Rachel had her fingers buried in Sarah as deep as they could possibly go, penetrating between slick walls of inner muscle and making Sarah come almost violently, her limbs jerking uncontrollably as she screamed Rachel's name to the ceiling.

Rachel's glistening fingers slid from Sarah's body. She swept her cupped palm over Sarah's cunt again and again, collecting whatever she could of their shame.

She brought her hand to her lips, licking, tasting, eyes closed in bliss.

Sarah lay panting on the bed, watching as she was consumed.

Rachel licked her fingers clean and lowered her head once more.


End file.
